


For The First Time

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [593]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom Tyson Brady, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Stanford Era, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Tyson Brady, Virgin Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Oh for the love of Chuck, could you please write Brady being a total dom and taking Sam's virginity while they're both in Stanford? The rougher the sex and more Sam cries from all these new feelings the better. I love love your work.





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written: Dec. 16th, 2014

“Never been with a guy before, have you?” Brady whispered in Sam’s ear, slowly stripping off Sam’s clothes on Sam's bed, as Sam shivered from anticipation and arousal.

“N-no.” Sam said.

“Never been  _fucked_ by a guy before.”

"No.” It came out as a whisper, and Sam felt Brady, still fully clothed, press up behind him, and Sam gasped at the hard erection pressing up against his ass.

“Sam…we’re gonna have lots of fun tonight.” Brady grinned, slowly rutting against Sam’s bare ass, and making Sam whimper, feeling nervous, but so turned on at the same time.

“Oh god…Jesus….this is fucking happening.” Sam murmured, watching his hands gripping the sheets of his bed.

Suddenly, Brady was gone, and Sam almost turned, trying to figure out where he went when a sharp smack came to Sam’s ass, and Sam cried out.

Brady laughed softly, grinning, as he gave another smack to Sam’s ass.

“Fuckin’ perfect ass. God, can’t wait to watch my cock sink in that.” Brady said, kneading Sam’s ass in his hands. “I’m gonna ruin you by the end of tonight, Sam. That’s a promise.”

“Oh god…oh god, oh god, oh god.” Sam moaned out. He heard the rustle of fabric, and watched clothing hit the floor, and he peered back, seeing Brady, naked and hard, thick cock standing proudly, and Sam moaned, head dropping forward, while Brady moved up behind him.

“Have you ever had anything in your ass, Sam?” Brady asked, reaching around to start stroke Sam off.

“I-I-I…oh, Jesus Christ….”

“Answer me, Sam…” Brady said softly.

“I…um, fuck…that feels so good.”

Another smack came to Sam’s ass.

“I want an answer.”

“Yes! I’ve tried to put a few fingers in….but I…I wasn’t good at it.”

Brady laughed, pulling away from Sam’s cock, making the Winchester whine.

“Don’t worry…we’ll take care of that.” Brady said. He grabbed the lube, and coated a few fingers, before he spread Sam’s ass, and pressed one to Sam’s hole. “Deep breaths Sam.” Brady instructed.

Sam nodded, and started to breath deeply, and one of Brady’s fingers started to rub against Sam’s hole.

“Shit! Brady!” Sam gasped, hips rocking softly.

“Stay still. Be good for me Sam.” Brady said, and Sam whimpered, gasping again when Brady’s finger pushed inside, starting to wiggle and squirm around. “That’s a good boy. Good boy, Sam.” Brady praised, and Sam bit down on his lip, as he felt Brady’s finger start to pump inside of him. “Talk to me. How does this feel?”

“Feels…feels good. Real good. Oh, god, don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

A light slap came to Sam’s ass, and Sam moaned.

“I’m in charge right now, Sam. Not you.” Brady said, working Sam open, adding another finger, and Sam cried out. “Fuck, fucking greedy hole. Sucking my fingers up like it was fucking made for it.” Brady growled softly.

His fingers wiggled around, until they found what Brady was looking for.

Sam cried out, pushing back onto Brady’s fingers as Brady rubbed against Sam’s prostate.

“Oh my god, oh god. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sam moaned, watching pre-come well up on his cock and drip down on the bed. “Brady!”

“I told you, stay still.” Brady growled, pressing close to Sam, as he continued opening Sam up. “You don’t want to be a bad boy, Sam. Because I have a few ideas to try if you are.”

“Oh god, oh fuck….Brady please…”

“God, you little cock slut. So fucking greedy. So needy.” Brady grunted in Sam’s ear, adding another finger to Sam’s hole, making Sam moan.

“God, I want you. I want you in me. I want you Brady. Pleasepleaseplease.” Sam begged.

“Just a little more….” Brady said softly, moving back to watch Sam’s hole stretch around his fingers.

_

When Sam was finally ready, Brady pulled his fingers away, and rolled on a condom.

“Don’t want to make you messy on your first time.” Brady said, lubing his cock up and pressing it to Sam’s hole. Sam moaned as Brady sunk in and bottomed out, before Brady pulled back and started to pound inside of Sam.

Sam screamed, the sensation of getting filled something that he wasn’t used to.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, Brady…Brady!” Sam cried out.

One of Brady’s hands wrapped around Sam’s hip, the other latching in his hair, and Sam cried out, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the room.

“Brady! Oh, god!” Sam moaned, pleasure filling him. Then Brady started nailing Sam’s prostate, and Sam screamed, the sensations starting to overwhelm him. “Fuck, ‘m so hard…Brady, oh god….”

“Good.” Brady growled. “You’re fucking enjoying this. Just give in to me.” He grunted, emphasizing each word with a thrust.

“Brady, please!” Sam begged.

“Please, what?” Brady asked.

“I don’t know! Please! It’s so fucking good.” Sam cried out. He sobbed out, the pleasure overriding every single sense that Sam had, and Brady grinned, refusing to let up.

“Will you come? Will you fucking come like a slut?” Brady asked. “Come, Sam. Come for me. Come like a slut. Scream my name.”

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, Brady!” Sam cried out. It wasn’t that long before Sam came, and Brady soon followed after.

Brady grunted, pulling out, and flipping Sam around on his back, before he leaned down and kissed Sam, licking up the stray tears on Sam's face.

“Good boy. Very good.” Brady praised, a smile on his face. “Did you like that? Did you have fun? Did it feel good?”

Sam nodded, and Brady kissed Sam, laughing softly.

“Good, I’m glad.”


End file.
